Various types of goods can be stored and transported in containers loaded onto pallets. Pallets typically carry “three-dimensional” arrangements of containers, where the containers are arranged in vertical stacks, and multiple stacks or columns are grouped together in a square or rectangular arrangement defining multiple horizontal rows. An exemplary column may include 10 vertically stacked containers, and if 2 such stacks are grouped together, the matrix of containers would be 2×10. It is to be appreciated that different numbers of containers may be provided in a given column based on container size, with columns of smaller containers having more containers than columns of larger containers. Similarly, different numbers of columns may be grouped together. Thus, a wide range of matrices of containers may be provided, including without limitation 2×6, 3×6, 4×6, 2×10, 3×10, 4×10, 2×12, 3×12, 4×12, etc., etc. The palleted containers are often stretched wrapped or otherwise secured for storage and transport. Identification of the goods stored within the palleted containers is critical to properly route, store, and keep track of the goods provided within the containers, whether they be stored in a warehouse or at a customer facility, or temporarily housed at a distribution center. Printed labels may contain information pertinent to the product or goods loaded onto the pallet, such as the product identification number, the pallet identification number, the quantity of the goods in each container, the lot number, the customer to which the container has been sold, a date (e.g., a date of manufacture, a shipping date, an expiration date, etc.), and customer or order data and routing codes. Proper identification and records are particularly important with respect to produce and other agricultural goods, since they are perishable.
Current techniques for labeling containers that are packed together and situated on a pallet (e.g., in packed fruit boxes, etc.) are slow and labor intensive. Typically the containers are manually, individually labeled. In other techniques, the containers may be unstacked from the pallet (“depalletized”) and sent though conveyor system that is capable of labeling one box at a time. In still other techniques, the pallet may be labeled, but the containers are not individually labeled. New and better systems and methods are needed to increase the speed and efficiency of labeling palleted containers.
It is therefore desirable to provide methods and apparatus for automatically individually labeling containers as they are stacked in a three-dimensional arrangement (e.g., on a pallet) without the need for the stacked containers to be removed or unstacked.